onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 714
Chapter 714 is titled "Lucy and Ucy". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 32 - "At the Harbor, My Abandoned Men". The Caribou Pirates somehow escaped, hijacked a G-5 battleship, and made their way back to their captain. Short Summary Off the coast of Dressrosa, the Thousand Sunny is assaulted by Giolla of the Trébol Army. She has already used her Devil Fruit ability to transform Nami, Chopper, Brook and Momonosuke into art, and they fail to prevent her from transforming the entire ship as well. In the Corrida Colosseum, Ricky refuses treatment for his injuries, despite Rebecca's insistence. Walking away, he sees a flashback of a man kneeling down and a small girl, and in his mind he asks Rebecca to forgive him. In Diamante's quarters, Bellamy tells him that Luffy is competing in the tournament. Diamante tells him that despite his failure to win, Doflamingo will still allow him to become an officer of the Donquixote Family if he is able to assassinate Luffy. Above the ring, Cavendish and Bartolomeo watch the C Block battle royale. Bartolomeo confirms that Cavendish is after "Lucy", leading Cavendish to believe that Bartolomeo is after him as well, but the latter says his reasons run deeper. The battle of C Block is well under way, and amongst the contenders Hajrudin stands out, knocking away all of his competition. He proclaims that with the power of the Mera Mera no Mi he will become the giant Logia user, and the king of all giants. On the other side of the ring, Luffy has tamed Fighting Bull and nicknamed it "Ucy", shocking the crowd with his audacity. The pair run into Hajrudin, who flattens them into the ground with his shield, but Luffy quickly gets up, leaps into the air, and knocks him down with a single punch. Long Summary In the coastal waters off Dressrosa, Brook and Chopper, on the Thousand Sunny, tell people to get away from the ship. The invaders are revealed to be members of the Club Trébol Army, with the leader of the group being revealed as Giolla. Giolla tells Brook and Chopper to be quiet, and asks who called her a mermaid princess, to which Brook and Chopper reply that they did not. Giolla tells them to hurry up and hand over Momonosuke, and also wonders how the boy is with them, since earlier, they just had an eel with them. She goes on to say that Doflamingo has ordered the capture of Momonosuke, and the capture of their ship. Nami thinks about what will happen if Giolla continues to go wild with her ability, and Brook and Chopper say that the Thousand Sunny may become unusable. Nami then tells Giolla to attack them away from the ship, and Momonosuke hangs on to her legs. Giolla then tells her men to capture Momonosuke, and also says that what is happening will not do at all. Her men then yell at her, and she continues to say "this will not do", and she starts to shake and laugh. She says that an image is coming to her head, and that her soul is about to come forth. Brook says that the situation is getting bad, and that she might do like she did before. Brook reveals that Giolla was the one who had snuck into the men's quarters, and says that she has already transformed the lockers and beds into a crazy state. Brook also states that Franky will probably be mad because of this incident, but also wonders if things can even be turned back to normal. Giolla then says that an image of liberation and beauty is bursting out, and one of the Straw Hats tells her to stop, and not to do that on their ship, saying that her goal is away from the ship. Giolla then says that freedom is everything in this world, and questions the Straw Hats on that statement, while also turning the Thousand Sunny into a piece of art. Brook then states how awful it is, and Nami screams. Giolla laughs, as Nami states that the ship is not even a ship anymore. Giolla says that the ship is now a piece of beauty, and tells the Straw Hats that now that she has done this, they will be unable to escape from Dressrosa. She goes on to ask them if they really thought their distractions would fool her. Nami, Chopper, and Brook look on as Giolla continues to laugh at their plight, and Momonosuke sees the head of the ship and turns around shocked. Meanwhile, at the Corrida Colosseum in Dressrosa, Ricky says that if the guards wish to perform medical treatment on him, then they better just forget about it, since he wants to leave as he is. The guards say that they could not possibly leave him as he is, and say that it is their jobs to tend to his wounds. Ricky gets angered by this, and tells the guards that they are speaking of healing somebody after holding a tournament to the death in the Colosseum. The guards tell Ricky to take off his mask, because of the massive amounts of blood flowing from it, but Ricky tells them not to lay a hand on him, and asks them to show him to the exit. Ricky then falls over on his knees, as Rebecca is shown standing in front of him. Rebecca notes how terrible Ricky's wounds are, and tells him that he should probably get them looked at. Ricky suddenly gets up, and says that he can walk on his own. The guards tell him to head inside, and take the stairs down to the basement. Ricky then looks down, and remembers Rebecca as a little girl, and apologizes to her inside his head, and Rebecca stares in silence. Meanwhile, in the Donquixote Family stand-by room, Bellamy reports to Diamante that Luffy is participating in the tournament, and Diamante tells him to wait until the match is over. Bellamy then receives a note from Doflamingo, asking him to kill Luffy. Diamante states that Doflamingo is too soft, since Bellamy had lost the tournament, and that it is Bellamy's lucky day because of all the chances Doflamingo is giving him. Bellamy then remembers how Luffy had been cheering him on before, as Diamante tells Bellamy that assassination is easy work, and that if he can accomplish this task, he will become an officer of the Donquixote Family. Elsewhere in the Colosseum, Bartolomeo walks up to Cavendish with a briefcase in his hand. He tells Cavendish that he has heard about his desire to go after Lucy. Cavendish replies to him by congratulating him on his victory in Block B, and also tells him that the business with Lucy is none of his business. Bartolomeo then tells Cavendish that he will not let him kill Lucy, and Cavendish says "really now, you too?" Cavendish notes that Lucy is the man of the hour, but that he is his prey. Bartolomeo then tells Cavendish that his motivations with Lucy run deeper. In Block C, Gatz notes how many contestants have already been defeated, and says that Block C is a white-hot battle. He then points out one contestant in particular, the giant Hajrudin. He states that Hajrudin is a member of the new generation of warriors from Elbaf, and notes that he has the title of "strongest pirate mercenary". Hajrudin asks a gladiator if they have ever seen a giant with a Logia devil fruit ability, and then he smashes the contestant into the ground and says that he will be the first once he has eaten the Mera Mera no Mi. Hajrudin also states that he wants to be King of the Giants. Gatz notes that each of Hajrudin's punches are like bolts of lightning, and asks if anybody can stop him. Gatz then moves his attention to the other side of the Block, where Fighting Bull is defeating a bunch of the gladiators. He explains that death-row prisoners meet their ends against Fighting Bull, and notes that he has already sent twenty-one men to hell. He says that Fighting Bull is called the coliseum's death god, and has been nicknamed as Brutal Bull. Gatz then asks how somebody was able to tame such a death god, and notes how the person riding the bull appeared out of nowhere, and has easily become a fan favorite due to his light and nimble strength. As Gatz says this, the crowd is shown visibly pleased, and asks what the guy riding the bull is doing. Gatz reveals that the one riding the bull is Lucy, and says that even he himself likes the gladiator, which causes one of the employees at the Colosseum to tell Gatz that he is supposed to remain unbiased as an announcer. Cavendish is then shown angered, as he states that even when Luffy's identity is hidden, he is still able to retain his popularity. Rebecca is also shown watching the competition, and says how funny Luffy is. Luffy then nicknames the fighting bull as Ucy, and tells him to take all the gladiators out. Luffy laughs, as the fighting bull moos. Then, the Fighting Bull runs into the foot of Hajrudin. The crows gasps in shock, and Gatz does as well. Hajrudin glares down at Luffy and the bull, as the crowd says that picking a fight with Hajrudin was a bad idea. Hajrudin then begins to attack the duo, showing anger over their challenging of him. Luffy tells Ucy to run away, but he does so too late, as Hajrudin is able to smash them both into the ground of the Colosseum. The crowd screams in shock, and one of them even shows care for the bull. Hajrudin looks down at the seemingly defeated duo, as the crowd continues to call out the name of the seemingly defeated duo. The crowd is then shown to be very sad, as Gatz notes how disappointing this result is. Gatz then states that the power difference between a rookie from Elbaf, and Lucy and the Bull is evident, and that even though they were strong, they could not stand up to him. Hajrudin roars in victory. Suddenly, Luffy gets up, and checks on the Fighting Bull. He sees that he is knocked out, as Gatz is shown shocked at Luffy's survival. Luffy then stands up, and in anger, jumps up to Hajrudin's face, as the crowd looks on in shock. He knocks out Hajrudin in one punch, while the crowd screams and is shown visibly shocked, along with Gatz and Rebecca. Gatz then announces that Hajrudin has been knocked out. Quick References Chapter Notes *The old woman in the Donquixote Family is named Giolla from the Trébol Army. *Giolla has a Devil Fruit that allows her to transform people and objects into abstract art forms. *She used it on Nami, Chopper, Brook, Momonosuke and the Thousand Sunny, rendering the ship unable to sail. *Giolla was ordered by Doflamingo to capture Momonosuke. *The Thousand Sunny was taken over by Giolla, but Nami's group managed to escape. *Ricky seems to have known Rebecca since her childhood, a fact that she seems unaware of. **Ricky's flashback reappears in greater detail in Chapter 742, page 8, panel 2, where it is confirmed that he is the man Rebecca is running towards. *Bellamy is ordered by Doflamingo to kill Luffy after his round, but seems conflicted. *Bartolomeo knows that Cavendish wants to kill Luffy and it seems that Bartolomeo has some deep connection with Luffy. *Fighting Bull is tamed and befriended by Luffy, but is crushed soon afterwards by Hajrudin. *Luffy knocks Hajrudin out with a single punch. *This is the second time in which Nami's appearance is altered by a Devil Fruit's power, the first was by Kalifa back at Enies Lobby. *In the seventh panel of page 17, Lucy was drawn without his fake beard. This was fixed in the tankōbon release. Characters : first introduction Arc Navigation fr:Chapitre 714 ca:Capítol 714